1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydrazone derivatives, processes for production thereof, agricultural and horticultural insecticides, and uses thereof.
The hydrazone derivatives are represented by the general formula (I): ##STR2## wherein each of R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 independently represents a hydrogen atom, or an alkyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms; A represents --N.dbd.C(R.sup.4)-- or --NH--CH(R.sup.4)-- (wherein R.sup.4 represents a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms); X, which may be the same or different, represents a halogen atom, nitro group, an alkyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, a haloalkyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 5 carbons, an alkylthio group having 1 to 5 carbons, an alkylsulfinyl group having 1 to 5 carbons or an alkylsulfonyl group having 1 to 5 carbons; Y, which may be the same or different, represents a halogen atom, cyano group, nitro group, an alkyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, a haloalkyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, a haloalkoxy group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkylthio group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkylsulfinyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkylsulfonyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, a haloalkylthio group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, a haloalkylsulfinyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, a haloalkylsulfonyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkynyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, or an alkoxycarbonyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms; Z, which may be the same or different, represents a halogen atom, nitro group, cyano group, an alkyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, a haloalkyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, a haloalkoxy group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkylthio group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, a haloalkylthio group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkylsulfinyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, a haloalkylsulfinyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkylsulfonyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, a haloalkylsulfonyl group having 1 to 5 carbons, a haloalkylsulfonyloxy group having 1 to 5 carbons, an alkylcarbonyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, or phenoxy group; l, m and n each represents 0 or an integer of 1 to 5; processes for preparation thereof, agricultural and horticultural insecticides and uses thereof.
2. Related Art Statement
Japanese Patent Application KOKAI (Laid-Open) Nos. 48-91223, 54-122261, 56-45452, 63-93761, etc. disclose hydrazones as insecticides and agents for controlling insect pests.